


What if they find out?

by Khalid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco/harry slightly underage, teen ship drama with Snape/Black romance angst. hurt/comfort and suspense as each pairing tries to hide their feelings form the other.</p><p>Set in order of the Phoenix, during the summer and part of the school term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if they find out?

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Beck

"You just can't keep a low profile, even when you're hiding out, can you, Sirius?” Severus Snape’s baritone snarled at the man casually lounging in a robe and not much else. 

1 Grimmauld place had been a hotbed of activity since the rediscovery of Voldemort, bit this week had quieted down a bit, as the agents had outside activity to take care of prior to the new school year at Hogwarts. All that is, but an escaped convict who could not help but show himself to his godson, and an undercover agent who could not afford to show himself to the dark lord’s agents. They were deep in a senseless and circular debate about the value of being in hiding. Suddenly, the conversation took an unexpected turn. Sirius, never one to leave a pot unstirred, prodded Severus once again, “You spend a lot of time with my godson, for someone who professes to hate him so much.” 

“And what would you know about sacrifice?” Severus snarled at him. Obviously, this conversation had expanded from something earlier… “I spent these last decades having to look for his face everywhere… “  
Sirius glared, Severus always liked to dig. “What choice did I have!?!”

He strode toward Severus, glaring up at him. It always shocked him that the kids who were teased so mercilessly in school could grow so tall and well under the weight of such oppression. 

“We all trusted that little rat, didn't we, Severus? And yet, I was in prison for this whole time! How could I know?”

Severus reeled back slightly, unaccustomed to the proximity. The tension was palpable, but it was unlike the sheer anger and frustration he was accustomed to. “What would you have me do?” He asked Sirius in the same angry tone. 

The same tone, but Sirius, in proximity he had never before experienced, noticed something more than the daggers of hatred he was so accustomed to, something else glimmered there. His shock stayed his tongue for once in his life. Both of them stood, noses inches apart, the tension mounting. 

Sirius broke it with a whispered question, “You always said he had her eyes… But he looks like James, doesn't he?”

“He was never good enough for her” came the surly response. 

“Severus…” Sirius realized at that moment, what Severus had been chasing wasn't love for Lily, so much as anger at himself for wanting the man who had her, and hating him for being the total ass James ended up being. 

The sudden pity in Sirius’ eyes shocked Severus, and he stepped back. The door to the hall opened and they heard Harry come in. 

“I don't want your pity, Sirius!” He snarled and strode to the door, ignoring Severus’ plea to wait, just for one moment. His outstretched hand silently pleading to bring Severus back. All this time, and he had hoped that he could explain himself finally to a man now, no longer an emotional teenager. 

“Is there still time for us, Severus, or am I too late?“ he asked the receding figure, knowing Severus couldn't hear him.


End file.
